


Untitled (Drabble II)

by merle_p



Series: I get around (aka Pimping out Kurt Hummel: 9 drabbles) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for 1.04<br/><i>Glee</i> belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled (Drabble II)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1.04  
> _Glee_ belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.

When Mike and Matt told him that he deserved a reward for winning the football game, this wasn't quite what he expected.

But sitting now in Mike's lap, with Mike's tongue lapping roughly at his throat, and Matt's fingers probing the rim of his hole where it's already stretched wide by Mike's cock, complaining is the last thing on his mind.

And when Matt forces his way in as well, carefully, slowly, both of them petting him, saying "You did so good, babe" and "We are proud of you", Kurt knows that he's not going to quit football anytime soon.


End file.
